<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Charm by Jupis_palabras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139957">Lucky Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupis_palabras/pseuds/Jupis_palabras'>Jupis_palabras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupis_palabras/pseuds/Jupis_palabras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Dina?! Ellie is def messed up from what happened but realizes she just lost her whole world aka the amazing Dina. She wants to go back to her but is somewhat lost. Dina is also studying medicine because she's sick and tired of people she love either being shot at or bitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; JJ (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Tommy (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay guys so this is my first time actually taking a leap into my writing. I don't know about ya but the ending really got me fucked up and its been how long?! So I decided to do my little version of Last of Us. I def respect Neil Drunkmann and his cast's work so I don't want to change the story. What I do want to write about is totally the aftermath of the unknown. Dina has decided to read and study medicine and Ellie may or may not want to sacrifice herself to who knows.<br/>I def got inspired by other last of us's writings but hopefully you guys enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Her converse shoes softly battled with the grass as she moved about. The air around her became heavy. Ellie tapped the broken watch on her wrist, but there was no use. There was nothing to look forward to anymore. The skies were too gray to tell her otherwise and the sun hid behind the clouds. But, she sat there, waiting for something...someone.<br/>
She knew who that someone was. The image never blurred out in her mind, even as she explored aimlessly in the world. Her one direction was towards her and yet, she was lost. Her heart was too heavy for her small chest. She had lost so much despite being warned by Jesse. ‘Jesse…’ Ellie shut her eyes slowly, remembering that he was trying to bring Dina back to Jackson, but it was her revenge that led to this.<br/>
A sound in the atmosphere interrupted her thoughts. Ellie stopped, her converse knotted into the tiny forest she explored aimlessly. She could hear it. She felt the grass move in front of her. Slowly, the Clicker moves forward, trying to hear any movement to run to. Ellie had two inches to plot her move. The Clicker stopped, tilting its head or whatever was left of it, upward. It felt her, but it wasn’t sure where she was. It limped forward with its hands reaching the suffocating air. ‘Fuck it.’ Ellie lunged forward and stabbed its head. The blood trickled down her tattoo, adding color to the gray art. The clicker shrieked, alerting the area of its last plea for help.<br/>
‘Shoot.’ A Runner was alerted and lunged into the grass, competing with the shadows of the forest. </p><p> Ellie was forced to run out of the area. She eyed the area as she ran, hoping to find some sort of shelter and warmth as well. She was too cold and had been for the longest. The air ran down her throat as her fear shot up her lungs, forcing her to run faster. She saw a house and jumped into the window. The glass crunched underneath her foot but she ignored the sounds and crouched forward. This wasn’t enough for the Runners. A crowd of them were now searching for Ellie, their hands inched forward for any hint to attack.<br/>
Ellie’s breaths were limited. She was too scared to take heavy breaths. Anything could go wrong. In fact, it did.<br/>
“Ellie.”<br/>
Ellie knew that voice. She remembered her sweet tunes whenever things were wrong. Ellie knew it was just her mind trying to give her a bit of comfort. She leaned back into the wall and allowed her eyes to scan the room. It was her mind. Her mind recently began to blackout whenever fear set in. Her whole body began to compete within itself. Her ribs tried to let her lungs expand, but every exhale hurt. She was forced to do small tiny exhales. Every time she blinked, she felt her eyesight get limited. Her scope became darker. Whenever she was close to blacking out, Ellie remembered Dina’s voice back in the barn, telling her it was alright, that she was there. ‘I fucked it up pretty bad, didn’t I.’ She let her eyes close as she felt her hands tremble. The world became black for her again. </p><p> </p><p> She ran out of the house trying to find Dina. Dina… Dina… Dina… JJ. Potato. Those were the same pictures she would see in her dreams. Disappointment. Crying. Fear. Screams. If she was lucky, it would just be her calling out. If she wasn’t, it would be Joel screaming for her. She reached out for them, trying to tell them she’ll find them. She’ll make it better next time, she would promise, but there wasn’t a next time. She followed them into the woods only to find darkness with Clickers and Runners hunting her down. She ran as fast as she could, screaming out for the only family she had left. Dina! JJ! Her lungs gave out and she let her body fall onto the ground. The Runners caught up to her first… and then the Clickers cut her breath short. </p><p>She gasped out the little bit of life she had. ‘It was a horrible dream.’ Again. She was shocked to have let her eyes shut in an unsecured place. An unknown place. Her hands trembled heavily as she pushed herself up. Her ears rang as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. </p><p>She remembered the day she left, the way she ended things without knowing it. She couldn’t stare at her eyes, the same eyes that would show love, the whole universe in them. She was ashamed at how lost she was, at how she too, hurt Joel the day before he was gone from this world. She did love her. She does love her and all this love that overflowed in her heart wasn’t enough to travel back the journey she made her and Dina go through.<br/>
Yes… Dina. She finally said her name, although it did hurt her body beyond measure. She needed to find a way back. She needed to go find Dina again and figure it out. Maybe she was with someone who became the person Dina needed all her life or maybe she found another Jesse, but she needed to at least try. And so, Ellie got up. She ignored her heart in her throat preventing the air from her lungs. She let her legs go across the glass and let her hands feel the walls of this house.<br/>
She walked out of the forest again and stared at nothing for the longest until she saw the gates… until she looked up and saw exactly who her heart longed for.<br/>
No, it wasn’t Dina just yet, but it was someone she could no longer run to and hug. Someone she could no longer tease through the adventures together. Joel’s spirit looked down at her, smiling and somewhat letting her know that a bit of her would be okay. The rest would take a while, she knew.<br/>
For the longest, she saw him around. She only saw Dina in her dreams. She had to try her hardest to memorize the features of Jesse but every time she did, her heart stung with pain. Her brain wasn’t happy with the last image of Jesse Ellie remembered.<br/>
Her breaths became ragged. She had fought her way here and somehow survived. She needed to see Dina. Now.<br/>
Joel’s image blurred as a shadow appeared beside him. Ellie stared at the gates for the longest, trying to figure out how she could get back in. Back home. The shadow soon became her light. Ellie’s eyes grew. She blinked a couple of times to see if what she saw was real.<br/>
“Dina.” But it was only a whisper. She stopped her blinking and ran up to the gates. Her backpack dropped to the ground as she allowed her palm of her hand to feel the gate as if Dina was on the other side. ‘Has to be a dream, has to be.”<br/>
But the excitement was too much for her body. She wasn’t sure of what she was feeling but her body failed her at the moment she needed not to. “Dina!” She finally shouted before her world became black, once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Battle Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie’s body wasn’t dumped on the hospital bed like the others as nurses and volunteers rushed to attend whomever they could. Dina gave specific orders to all of them. Her heart was thumping. Ellie’s body collapsed onto the gate after she shouted her name. Dina wasn’t aware of the frail body holding onto hope. When her name was called, her body froze. The winds were colder and her eyes searched the area. Everyone around her also searched the area. They too were worried. They knew what Dina had tried so hard to forget. She held her shoulders too high for them to forget. She tried too hard to forget the little aches her heart would get at the thought of  </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was too dark to see who it was but she knew that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had thought Ellie had died. She waited weeks, talking to JJ about Ellie’s amazing smile and beautiful eyes. JJ would only babble back, agreeing with her. When a month passed by, her heart had become heavy. A part of her became less aware. She wasn’t connected to Ellie anymore. Every morning Dina had a routine. She placed JJ in the crib after he ate and then cleaned the empty home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was searching for things that Ellie loved. Anything that would make her feel connected to Ellie. She needed to find her. Dina’s routine would be filled with piling Ellie’s artwork over and over just to realize this wasn’t it. Eventually, she would hear JJ’s cries. It was he that brought her back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun rushed down and the moon popped up, Dina’s eyes were dark. The shadow would hug her eyes and she would prepare the coffee Joel had introduced in her world. It tasted like dirt, but she pushed herself to taste the bitter drink to remember the nights with Ellie. Sometimes, if both her heart and mind agreed, Dina would open the diary Ellie left behind. Dina would flip the pages right when the wolves would howl outside. But it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held JJ as he struggled to sleep. Slowly, she strolled across the hallways and allowed herself to be seen in the mirror. Her hair wasn’t locked behind her ears. That was Ellie’s job. The shadow grew bigger and her eyes struggled to keep on. JJ too had a struggle to adapt. He would cry more. He wasn’t satisfied with Dina in his view. If Dina held him and went to the kitchen, he would force his tiny fingers into fists and hit them against her chest. It took Dina a while to realize he wanted to go to the bathroom. There, JJ would look at himself but realize Dina didn’t say anything. He would cry for affirmation and Dina's eyes were lost in his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie used to wake up every morning and face the mirror with JJ. It was those simple tasks that slowly got Ellie to love herself again. Her voice would soften and break as she changed the volume of her voice. “You’re a big ball of potato, JJ.” And JJ would clap his hands and laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dina didn’t have that power. Soon JJ began to crawl. His chubby little body would crawl into the room that had the portrait with his auntie. When Dina realized where he would go, her body collapsed to the floor. She couldn’t bear this empty house without her...without Ellie. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina.” Ellie didn’t question her name. She knew she was here somewhere. Ellie rolled over to her side. She faced a row of patients lying in bed with bruises or cuts surrounding their bodies. Her lips were dry and her tongue battled with whatever saliva her mouth would produce. She needed water but first, she had to see Dina. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The snow was too cold for Ellie’s feet. She didn’t know it was this time of the year where people were gathered at home with their families and possibly dogs. Homes were lit with whatever decorations people could find. Little trees were found with drawings that children had doodled around. The town was quiet. Ellie stared at the stars. ‘I guess it’s midnight.’ She saw a figure standing across from her, sighing quietly as he stared at nothing. As she walked closer, she saw Tommy. His dirty blonde hair fell into his face as he looked up. The plaid shirt looked bigger than Ellie remembered. His beard was filled with little specks of gray. The shades of his hair were battling between white and blond with a mix of brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie!” But Ellie walked past him. She couldn’t look at him. Her hands trembled as she stopped. She turned around and allowed herself to take him in. His eye scanned her body. The side of his face was stressed with lines. He had aged over the time she was lost. Ellie felt the shame hover over her. She was the cause for his eye and he was the cause for her empty home. She wanted to use those same trembling hands to circle around his thin rib cage. She wanted to smell the scent that was close to Joel’s. His thicker hair resembled Joel’s. There were days Joel would forget to groom himself, but he had no reason to anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth failed her. She stood there, kicking the snow with the toes that were slowly turning blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you shout Dina’s name and I ran to the gate as fast as I could.” There was something about him that Ellie missed but hated. “I know what I did, I know what I caused.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump. Thump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I visited you when you were at the hospital.” The blood was rushing to Ellie’s brain. “Dina made sure you were okay, or at least around there.” ‘Dina.’ Her body relaxed at the sound of her name. All she wished for was to see those thick eyebrows that always gave away her thoughts. Ellie smiled at Tommy. She hated his kindness, but she wasn’t ready to show that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go Tommy.” Her voice was tired. Her throat couldn’t give her the strength she needed to assure calmness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded. His eyes fell to the ground again and he walked away slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The big wooden aged house faced Ellie. Her feet were burning and Ellie knew she had to move before she passed out again. She stepped upwards. The wood creaked underneath her. Her three fingered hands held the door. She could smell Dina. She remembered her smile and how everyone had their eyes on her. Her laughter would bring the whole world in, but it was always her eyes that made people want to stop. ‘Deep breathes.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her more than she thought to knock on the door. All the windows were covered. They also didn’t have decorations like the other houses down the town. No response. She wasn’t going to try again. It was the middle of the night and the stars had already guided Ellie enough. She didn’t want to disturb Dina’s sleep. She never wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie heard creaks on the opposite side of her. Her heart dropped so fast that it caught the air in her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There the door opened and she saw the same girl she could never get over. Her hair was down and curling around her figure. Her eyes were tired. It was midnight. Who the hell would come to her house for. Clearly, Dina was frustrated. She didn’t realize that Ellie was frozen in front of her. Dina’s blanket was covering her sight a bit and only saw Ellie’s toes. “Now what idiot would come over without shoes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina… hi. I’m that idiot.” That voice shook her up. Her dark eyes widened and she reached her face to throw her blanket off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That idiot was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellie had given her the same dorky smile as the day they met. The same smile that would appear when Dina gave her hugs or if she just got too close. It was the smile that suggested that Ellie was glad. Glad to get anything from Dina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed the door. Her knees buckled and brought her back to face the door. Her brain couldn’t choose. Her brain was stuck. Was this really her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s breathing could be heard outside the door. It was becoming heavy. The cold was getting to her now and Ellie was trying so hard to hold on for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina’s motherly instincts hit in. She opened the door, but again she was stuck. Her eyes stared right back at Ellie’s. Ellie’s eyes were beginning to get heavy, but she still gave Dina a smile. Just a weak one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Dina’s monotone voice set the aura of the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie dragged her feet across the floor. She was sure a splinter or JJ’s toy hit her toes but she couldn’t feel it as much. She leaned against the wall. The cold condensed air escaped from her lips. Dina wanted to scream. She wanted to hold Ellie and she wanted to just kick her out again but she simply walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ellie who rushed to hold on to her. Ellie’s fingertips held on to the hem of Dina’s sweater. The baggy plaid sweater was Ellie’s, but she didn’t want to bring that up at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie took the chance to allow her hands to touch the tips of Dina’s fingertips. Dina’s back faced Ellie. She wasn’t ready. She had enough anger built up in her to break mountains. Ellie’s hands contrasted Dina’s. She felt Ellie’s battle with the cold and now it was stuck in her body. Had she really traveled the unknowns just to go through this for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie wasn’t sure what to say. Her chest was too dry to push out another word. Her fingers fought through Dina’s and hugged her soft warm hands. Ellie used her other hand to turn Dina around. Slowly. The blackout was slowly coming back. She squeezed her eyes hoping to give herself a break. Dina leaned in. She broke the distance that felt beyond the measurements between them. Dina touched Ellie’s cheek. Her lips were turning into an unwelcoming color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Sit down.” This time her voice was softer. The aura had changed. Ellie was used to that. Dina had always made sure to secure Ellie in her darkest moments. She was Ellie’s light, Ellie’s stars. She was her cure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina, I need to just tell you something.” Dina was guiding her to the couch but Ellie was fighting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, please.” But Ellie used all the strength she had to tighten her hands around Dina’s arm. “Dina,” Ellie was now gasping. “Dina, I… you’re my cure. I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina’s eyes quickly jumped to Ellie’s lips. It had turned to a darker purple. Her hands quickly tapped Ellie’s neck. Ellie’s temperature was roaring high. Her breathes were quickening as Ellie tried to form another word out her pale purple lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Dina held Ellie’s hands to her lips. This felt natural for Dina. Her heart was reaching out to Ellie’s even as her mind was screaming to stop. She jumped up and grabbed the jar that contained the water Ellie needed.  She kept talking as Ellie let out her shallow breaths that were battling with the extreme heat in her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie's eyelids lowered each time she blinked. Dina rushed over, softly speaking words of assurance to keep Ellie awake. She lifted the cup of water into Ellie’s lips, but Ellie struggled to drink from the tilted cup. Dina cupped her cheeks. “Ellie, please.” Ellie’s eyes were now closed. She could hear Dina. Ellie smiled, slipping some water besides her lips. She knew how badly Dina wanted to lecture her, but she was forced to be the person Ellie needed at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt refreshing. Not the water. Her touch. Dina was following Ellie’s veins on her arm. She was whispering to her now, careful not to disturb Ellie as she was following into a drift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can finally sleep,” Ellie said as her eyes finally closed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dina was furious. Her mind had won. She remembered that morning when Ellie left. She remembered every word that came out her mouth. Her hands clenched as she was trying to calm her body. She had traveled the unknowns with Ellie. She had witnessed a part of Ellie that she could’ve sworn no one would ever see. Dina remembered her first kiss with Ellie, how long she waited for it. And now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s body was laid on the white sheets of the hospital bed. She was holding on to the bracelet Dina had given her when she began her journey. Her three fingers were too stubborn to let go even as Dina tugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina.” Ellie coughed out. Ellie saw Dina’s eyes, the fury and worry trying to fight for first place. Those same eyes Ellie would lock on were filled with tears. Ellie allowed herself to stare back. She was here, finally home. A tear followed down to the tip of her lips. Ellie pushed herself up. Her back shot thunder down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina, I… I fucked up.” Of course, she did. How careless could she be? She literally went across town to see Dina when it was too cold enough to stop her last breath and freeze her right up. How she escaped the nurses was beyond her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie you cannot do that.” Dina didn’t realize her voice was shaking. Ellie was trying to get up but Dina pushed her shoulder back into the comfortable mattress. Ellie winced. Her bones flamed up from something she was battling inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina leaned in. She was worried she had just caused another problem in Ellie’s body. She knew Ellie was fighting a fever and any movement would cause her body to ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I walked aimlessly to find you.. And I almost got eaten by the Infected. I’m not sure how I did it. I passed out and I could just remember all of it.” Ellie didn’t let her eyes leave Dina’s, even if it hurt beyond what she could control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I think of you, I fight. I…” She could feel her body shake. Yes, she was crying, just like the same night, she cried when she left the house, twice. “When I think of you,” Ellie was calculating her words. She didn’t want Dina to leave. Maybe it was too much for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” Dina was almost begging, but she didn’t allow herself to. Ellie looked down. It was that same look that Dina knew something bad was about to begin. Ellie was about to give her another excuse that Dina could not accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina stood up. She straightened her posture, getting ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I think of you I find my way somehow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those nights Dina spent staring at the mirror as JJ slept, all those midnight cries she would choke up. She thought she had lost Ellie. She didn’t feel her other half with her anymore. She couldn’t smell Ellie; she didn’t know her presence anymore or her soft dorky voice she used to make with JJ. Ellie had memorized every feature of Dina’s to sketch over and over in her brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting hard for Ellie, especially when her brain forced her to shut down, but Ellie fought back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a hard time getting to you, you know.” Ellie laughed but it was too weak to assure Dina that she was ok. “Everytime I think about what I chose, the world would become black. All the visions in front of me would blur and then I couldn’t hear anything.” ‘What she chose?’ Dina’s ears perked up.  “I chose not to kill her. I… remembered us and Joel and after that my body just broke.” Ellie finalized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie was now struggling to breathe between her cries. Dina was stuck. Her pain was also there and alive. Ellie pushed away her tears and wiggled her toes. “At least I didn’t get my feet cut off, right?” And at the moment Dina laughed as Ellie waved her three fingers at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sat next to Ellie as she slept. Her breaths were now equal. They weren’t rushing like last night when Ellie passed out in front of her. She called Tommy to take care of JJ as she dragged Ellie to the hospital. Her co-workers were confused about why she didn’t call them. They all had a rotating routine and didn’t mind to help Dina. Everyone loved her and had witnessed the pain she tried too hard to dance around from.  Dina didn’t have time to explain. She didn’t want anyone to touch Ellie. She knew Ellie and all her areas that would cause her to withdraw. She also didn’t want Ellie to go into a coma. Her body was drastically fighting something that Ellie had not allowed herself to take a break from. Dina used her notes she had consumed from the Fireflies buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read the girl’s father’s notes. He was extremely detailed in all his procedures and although it took Dina quite a long time to understand, it helped give her a purpose. Now this purpose was in front of her. Ellie still held on to Dina’s bracelet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina’s finger twirled around the girl’s short cut hair. She let it fall into her tips as she examined the edges not being cut the same. Ellie murmured her name. It was just them two in this room, Dina made sure of that. Her mind didn't scream nor did it stir up emotions within her. Dina felt at peace with Ellie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dina,” Ellie was fighting again. Dina smiled softly as she planted a kiss on her cheek. It would take Ellie a long time to realize she could catch her breath now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ellie wasn’t calm. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed. Her body was fighting a fever that had caused nightmares all throughout. Ellie stirred and ached and began to call out for Joel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina got up on her toes. The fever must have made her a bit delusional and the pain had caused another level of discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie wasn’t waking up and she wasn’t responding to Dina either. All the knowledge Dina had searched through those pages and all had failed her. This was Ellie’s internal hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forehead had begun to sweat. Dina dragged a chair next to her bed and held her hand. Were these the nightmares Ellie had warned her about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Ellie calmed down. Her hands softened in Dina’s. Her eyebrows were no longer pushed to connect. She was still hot, but her body wasn’t struggling as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was standing by the door. His heart ached for these two. Joel didn’t know but Tommy always did. He saw how Ellie would react around Dina and how sometimes it would take her longer to react to the words Dina would flirt by. Everyone admired Ellie even if she was drawn into a world no one could understand. Everyone also loved Dina. Tommy saw their worlds collide and join into a part of the universe. Joel was too focused on Jesse. He even made bets with Tommy that he would be his son in law, but Tommy knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would eye those two. He would smirk sneakingly and that always got Maria to nudge him. He was winning those horses for sure. But Joel wasn’t back to give Tommy his prize for being right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let his eyes be lost on Ellie. Her jawline was sharp. He focused on how Dina followed Ellie’s outline. He was shocked too by how much Ellie had allowed herself to get lost. The only thing that carries Ellie’s soul as a portrait was her eyes and sometimes, if anyone paid attention, her smile. Dina held on to one hand as she laid her other on Ellie’s chest. Lately, she was able to breathe a rhythm, but Dina knew she was trying to get back into this world. Ellie’s body was in survival mode constantly. It was already bad enough that her bones were poking out more than before. Tommy stepped forward. Dina gasped and turned around quickly, aiming her pistol at him. Tommy's eyes jumped at her gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he quickly spoke out. Dina’s lips tightened together. When Tommy got back to Jackson before Ellie, Dina had it out for him. She didn’t want to speak to him, didn’t want to look at him or hear his raspy voice. He was bitter, but now he is better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for that, Dina forgave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy came around when Dina lost her strength to carry her own heart. She was walking lifelessly around Jackson with JJ. Tommy was the one who told her coworkers to keep her occupied as he babysat. JJ constant giggles reminded him of Ellie when she first came to Jackson. It brought something back in him that Maria saw. Tommy had softened at the thought of how his family would’ve been if Joel was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria walked in. Dina was worried this would be too much for Ellie if she had woken up, but Ellie was deep in sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria held JJ’s hand as he plowed one foot over the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke the silence, “Dina’s you don’t have to show off your aim on us. We all do want to kill Tommy though.” Lately Maria has been less serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw life return back to Dina’s eyes when she heard Ellie’s voice by the gate. It was as if someone threw water on her pale skin. Maria witnessed how Dina had quickly reacted, maybe a bit too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria picked up JJ and handed him to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El-Elleeee.” Dina, Maria and Tommy all popped their heads up. Dina, with her heart pounding across her chest, smiled across her small scaled face. JJ pointed at Ellie, “Mommy.” All three heard Ellie sniffle and laugh softly. “Hi Potato.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew Ellie was this emotional. She was trying for Dina, for them. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>